


Bewitched, Bothered And Bewildered

by Ohlookitstomorrow



Series: TWW Winter Fluff Event [4]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Prompt - Party, Prompt Fill, Written for TWW2018WinterFluffEvent, mAU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohlookitstomorrow/pseuds/Ohlookitstomorrow
Summary: The monotony of Pippa's Christmas, night out, is bewitched by someone otherworldly.





	Bewitched, Bothered And Bewildered

Pippa’s Christmas, work’s nights-out, were notoriously boring. But Pippa Pentangle was not one to turn down a party - especially after a free bar was mentioned. 

This year, the cabaret show, and sub-standard meal, had been much easier for Pippa to suffer. The table she and the rest of her colleagues were sat at, was situated next to a smaller, more reserved party of five. Pippa would hardly have paid them any mind, if not for the striking, brunette woman, who seemed as disinterested as she. 

A tall, slender figure, dressed in midnight velvet, Pippa had been unable to remove her gaze all evening. The mysterious woman had caught her staring on more than one occasion, each time their eyes connected like electricity, pale skin would flush and a beautiful dark-haired head would turn away. 

Pippa knew, by nights end, she must learn this dark angel’s name (at the very least.) 

xxx 

“Not a fan of dancing?” 

Slender fingers shook at the surprise of Pippa’s words, deep-red wine, sloshed from the lip of a glass, staining the crisp, white tablecloth beneath. 

Dark brown met hazel. In such a close proximity, the electricity crackled and flowed, blowing pupils wide with the sheer force of its current. 

“N...not dancing, not exactly...dancing is fine. It’s...it’s more the music I don’t like.” 

Smiling warmly at the stuttered response, Pippa motioned wordlessly in a request to sit. 

Her request was granted shyly. This woman was endearing. 

“It’s not awful, but then again, not the greatest. What kind of music could persuade you to dance?” 

Pippa had to bite her tongue to stop herself adding; ‘with me’. 

“Perhaps some jazz? Ella Fitzgerald, Frank Sinatra...something with feeling.” 

Imagining this beautiful woman, spinning in her arms on the dance floor, a smooth rendition of ‘Bewitched Bothered and Bewildered’, playing in the background, long, dark tresses spilling down her back, had Pippa completely, and utterly, enthralled. 

She was an enigma, and Pippa had to know more. 

“I’m Pippa, Pippa Pentangle.” Pippa held out her hand, hoping, praying, to experience this woman’s touch. 

“Hecate Hardbroom.” 

Hecate’s hand was soft and smooth, cool to the touch but counterbalanced perfectly by the heat of Pippa’s own. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Hecate...” 

“And you...” Hecate cleared her throat, hastily removing her hand once she’d realized they were still connected. “Are you enjoying your evening?” 

“Hmm, I am now...” Pippa drew her bottom lip between her teeth, hopeful of Hecate gathering her meaning. It took a few moments, but eventually dark eyes blew wide, and the bashful flush of pale cheeks returned. 

“So...” Taking a large gulp of her wine, Hecate tried to change the subject. “What is it you do, Pippa?” 

“I’m a performing arts teacher.” And become easily, and completely enthralled by beautiful women, apparently... 

“Interesting, I teach too. Science, at an all-girls boarding school.” 

“I wish I’d gone to that school.” As soon as it was out, Pippa clapped a hand over her mouth, she had not meant to say that. She’d thought it, certainly, but she hadn’t meant for Hecate to know of her ridiculous crush, not yet anyway. 

Hecate, however, didn’t seem to realize just what Pippa had meant. Whilst she had been visualizing Hecate, all straight-laced, dressed in nothing but a lab coat, Hecate seemed to have thought Pippa was referring to the absence of adolescent boys. 

Pippa just nodded along, as Hecate told her the benefits of educating the sexes separately, Pippa didn’t agree, but she couldn’t argue, not when the image of Hecate, spanking her with a ruler for insubordination, came to mind. 

Pippa hadn’t been on a date for at least a year, and it had been even longer since she’d last been intimate with someone. She hadn’t thought she minded the fact, work kept her busy and she did have an active social life. But there was something, about the woman sat before her, that made Pippa feel like nothing more than a horny teenager. 

The rest of the evening passed in a less flirtatious manner, the connection between them still palpable, but neither of them brave enough to address it. 

When Hecate spoke about her love of science, Pippa trembled at the passion displayed. If Hecate was so passionate about her work, what would she be like with a lover? 

Pippa imagined the affair would be filled with dramatic intensity. 

The shutters closing on the bar, was the signal both women had been dreading for the past hour. The night was over, and they were to part. 

“If you would like, we could exchange contact details...I...I could send you my dissertation on Einstein’s theory of gravity?” 

Hecate wrung her hands - awaiting Pippa’s answer, she looked much smaller than her tall stature suggested. 

Pippa’s heart skipped a beat, before she breathed a ‘yes’ and proceeded to quickly type her number into Hecate’s phone. 

The parted with the promise of a possible friendship. Pippa even managed to raise enough gumption to place a kiss on Hecate’s cheek - indicating her wish for something more. 

xxx   
It was late in the afternoon, and Hecate Hardbroom breathed a sigh of relief, after seeing the last student depart the school safely. The winter holidays were very much needed. 

It had been a week since she had finally given into Dimity’s pestering, and had finally joined her colleagues on one of their Christmas nights out. 

It had also been one full week since she’d met the intriguing blonde, Pippa Pentangle. 

Communication through text, and the nerve-wracking face-time calls, had been daily, and each time Hecate’s phone lit up, displaying Pippa’s name, an unfamiliar smile found its way onto her face. 

Hecate was thoroughly surprised at the ease in which she and Pippa were able to converse. Social situations were not Hecate’s strong suit, but thankfully Pippa had not been scared away by her awkwardness, yet... 

It was only half an hour later when Hecate heard the welcome ‘ding’ of her phone. 

 

Pippa   
Just finished reading through your dissertation, and I must say, I was bewitched, bothered and bewildered x 

Perhaps you’d like to meet up this weekend and we can discuss it in person? I know a great place where they play nothing but jazz and I can finally ask you to dance with me xxx 

 

Hecate took a while to formulate an appropriate reply, her hands shook so much, half of her first draft made very little sense. 

Even the realization, that she’d probably have to thank Dimity for pushing her so far out of her comfort zone, did little to dampen the glow that surrounded Hecate the rest of the day. 

Clinging to her phone, and finding herself smiling serenely whilst re-reading Pippa’s texts, Hecate could not help the comparison between herself and the girls she so often had to chastise...

**Author's Note:**

> Have I posted any of these prompts on the right day, no, no I have not...
> 
> Let me know what you think?
> 
> Instagram- @ohlookitstomorrow  
> Tumblr- @ohlookitstomorrowff
> 
> Catch:)
> 
> Updated 07/12/18


End file.
